


Lifechanging

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M, Pixie!Kurt, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pixie!Kurt AU inspired by snarkyhag and skivvysupreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifechanging

Kurt knew he wasn’t supposed to leave the park, but when his options were flying to the top of a nearby human den or allowing Santana to style his hair however she wanted, what other choice did he have?

“I wish we knew of more games to play,” he grumbled quietly, bright blue wings flapping as fast as he could make them go. “What’s so bad about hide’n’seek? It’s far less likely to get me ki- _oh!_ ”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt caught a glimpse of a big yellow monster and nearly crashed headfirst into the side of the den in fright. He slowly gathered himself and started flying cautiously in the direction of the beast, needing to make sure it couldn’t chase and eat him.

“Nice monster. Good boy. Please don’t kill me,” Kurt said as he crept closer, holding his hands up placatingly. “Just stay - oh. You’re just a bird!”

Kurt heaved a massive sigh of relief at that realization, feeling his heart settle down in his chest. Birds weren’t completely harmless, but they didn’t care about eating pixies - just making sure that pixies didn’t go near their nests. This bird looked like he was locked in a trap of some kind, though, which confused Kurt.

“Are you stuck, birdie?” he asked, flying into the otherwise deserted human den to get a better look. “You seem very calm for someone who’s caught in a big, silver...thing.”

The bird just trilled in response, rustling its feathers a little but making no moves to get free.

“Well, if you’re happy,” Kurt said, shrugging. He settled on one of the shiny bars enclosing the bird, enjoying the chirps and whistles it was making, and soon began to sing along, attempting harmonies and trying to repeat more complicated patterns.

“Pav? What are you d- _what?_ ” a man asked, appearing from another part of the human den like magic. “Oh my God, I’ve lost my mind.”

Kurt was frozen in shock. The man’s voice had almost made him lose his balance and topple into the bird trap, but the man himself didn’t look very threatening. Quite the opposite, in fact.

“Mom was saying I needed more company than a bird,” the man babbled, apparently just as stunned as Kurt. “She just said that living alone does strange things to a person, but she forgot to mention the _hallucinations!_ ”

“What’s a hallucination?” Kurt asked, natural curiosity getting the better of his fear.

“It talks!” the man said, pulling at part of his weirdly stiff and shiny hair. “Oh dear God, it talks.”

“Well yeah, all pixies can talk,” Kurt said, brow furrowed. “Is that not common in humans?”

The man just stood there, jaw hanging open.

“I’m Kurt!” Kurt said after a moment, figuring an introduction couldn’t hurt. “Why is this bird stuck in this big, shiny box?”

“That’s his cage,” the man replied, voice a little less panicky than it had been. “I keep him there so he doesn’t fly around the apartment and get lost or destroy anything. And I’m Blaine, by the way, though I figure a hallucination would know that.”

“I told you, I’m a pixie,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes - how dumb were humans, exactly? “So you trapped this bird? That seems rude.”

“No, I bought him. From the pet store?” Blaine said. When Kurt just looked at him in confusion, he continued, “Um, it’s a place where you can get animals as like, companions. You know, like - like a dog? Have you seen a human with a dog before?”

“Oh!” Kurt said, understanding. “Yeah, humans walk through the park with their dogs everyday. I didn’t know they kept birds in their dens, too!”

“People keep all sorts of pets,” Blaine said, coming closer to Kurt’s perch. “I got Pav here because my apartment doesn’t allow furry animals.”

“Apartment?” Kurt asked, fascinated.

“My - what did you call it? Den? My den,” Blaine explained. “This building has a bunch of small dens for people to live in.”

“Do all of these buildings have apartments in them?” Kurt asked, carefully pronouncing the new word.

“A lot of them do, but some have stores or offices,” Blaine said, taking a seat in a chair close to Pav’s cage. “I’m guessing pixie life doesn’t have a lot of these things?”

“Not at all,” Kurt said. “We don’t really leave the park much - there’s a lot to take care of to keep it looking nice.”

“I thought the city had gardeners for that,” Blaine said, intrigued.

“Those idiots?” Kurt scoffed. “They can plant flowers, sure. But they don’t know how to make them _beautiful._ ”

“God, I still can’t believe I’m having this conversation,” Blaine said. “I thought pixies were a myth.”

“It’s better for us that way,” Kurt said, flying over and hovering in front of Blaine’s face. “We’ve heard stories of what happens when humans discover new things, and we don’t want to be next.”

“I can understand that,” Blaine said, inclining his head in acknowledgement of Kurt’s point. “Still...could you, I dunno, land in my hand or something? I just want to know I’m not seeing things.”

“Just don’t toss me in that cage with Pav. Birds don’t really like it when pixies get too close to their nests,” Kurt said, a little wary.

“I would never!” Blaine said, eyes filled with genuine shock. “I promise.”

“I trust you,” Kurt said softly, startled to realize how true that statement was. He took a deep breath before slowly descending to land on Blaine’s palm.

“Holy crap,” Blaine breathed. “You’re really here.”

He lifted his hand up closer to his face, though still far enough away from his body that Kurt didn’t have to go cross-eyed to look at him.

“Wow, I didn’t notice all the embroidery on your tunic,” he said. “It’s so intricate.”

“I like to work on my clothing when I’m not busy with the park,” Kurt said, feeling himself blush a little. “Some of the other pixies think it’s a little excessive, since we have to do a lot of physical work, but it makes me feel good.”

“I like it,” Blaine said, smiling. “And if you do too, then keep doing it. You’re the one who has to wear those clothes, after all, not them.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said, returning Blaine’s grin. He shivered, suddenly cold, before turning to look out the window. “Oh, nuts, it’s almost dark out! I’ve got to get back before everyone thinks I’ve been eaten.”

He jumped off of Blaine’s hand and started flying for the window, but Blaine’s voice made him pause for a moment.

“Hey, Kurt, if you ever have more questions about human life or just want to talk to someone...come back, okay? I’ll leave the window open for you.”

“I’d like that,” Kurt said, turning back to smile at Blaine again. “Thanks, Blaine.”

“My pleasure.”

______________________

One month later, Kurt was flying to Blaine’s apartment daily to spend time with his closest friend. Blaine had never been anything but kind, and he was truly interested in Kurt’s life and how it differed from his own, which was good, since Kurt was just as intrigued by human life. Most of their early chats had been more like question and answer sessions than real conversations, but Kurt loved them just the same.

Recently, though, they’d become more relaxed, just sitting and watching shows on Blaine’s TV or flicking through magazines together so Kurt could see what humans thought of as stylish. These quieter moments had allowed Kurt and Blaine to talk more about personal issues, which had more in common than they’d thought.

“It’s hard, being interested in beautifying things other than the park,” Kurt admitted one day. “Some of the other pixies think it’s wrong. They like to shove me into tree trunks whenever I’m in a nicer tunic than they are or if I’m singing as I work. To them, all of our energy is supposed to go to plants and only plants.”

“That’s awful,” Blaine said, sympathy in his eyes. “And I get it, kind of - some humans don’t really think singing is worthwhile, either. My parents almost disowned me when I told them I wanted to study music in school.”

“How could they? Family is one of the most important things in pixie culture,” Kurt said, indignant on Blaine’s behalf. “My dad doesn’t always get why I like sewing and singing, but he still loves me anyways.”

“My parents love me, too. They’d just prefer I show my love for them by doing what _they_ love,” Blaine said, shrugging.

“I’m glad you didn’t listen to them,” Kurt said.

“Me too,” Blaine replied. “If I had, we probably wouldn’t have met, and then I’d really be missing out.”

“You really think so?” Kurt asked.

“Having you in my life has made it better, Kurt.”

“Mine too, Blaine.”

That conversation replayed in Kurt’s head as he flew to Blaine’s a few days later, agonizing over what he wanted to do.

 _He said his life is better with you in it. Even if he doesn’t mean it like_ that, _transforming would still be worth it, wouldn’t it?_

_But what if he was just saying that to be polite?_

_He wasn’t. You’d know. Don’t be such a roly-poly, Kurt._

Kurt heaved a frustrated sigh at himself before zooming in Blaine’s window and landing in the center of the living room floor.

“This is it,” he told himself quietly, not wanting to bring Blaine out of his bedroom just yet. “Once you do this, you’re stuck for at least two weeks, so you had better be sure.”

One deep breath later, Kurt reached for his magic and started the transformation. Blinding pink and blue sparkles bounced off the walls, and Blaine raced into the room.

:”Kurt! What are you - are you alright?” he asked frantically. Kurt could just barely see that he’d flung one arm over his eyes as protection through the thick haze of light.

Kurt didn’t - couldn’t - answer. The transformation was taking up too much of his energy. Once it was complete, though, he gasped for air for a moment before saying, “I’m fine, Blaine.”

“You’re also naked,” Blaine choked out.

Kurt squeaked and blushed, prompting Blaine to recover his eyes and wander blindly back into his bedroom. When he appeared again, he had a pile of fabric in hand that he threw over to Kurt.

“There, put on my robe,” Blaine said. “I won’t look til you’re decent.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said, quickly folding his wings against his back and tying it on. “I’m good.”

“Forgive me if this is rude, but...did you blush _sparkly?_ ” Blaine asked, dropping his hand. “Also, _how are you human sized now?_ ”

“Are you mad?” Kurt asked in return, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “I thought that...well….”

“No! Kurt, this is unbelievable,” Blaine said, walking over and taking Kurt by the hand. “I just didn’t know it was possible, that’s all.”

“Well that’s good, because I’m stuck like this for at least two weeks,” Kurt said. “Transforming takes a lot of magic, and I won’t have enough to change back until then.”

“You’re going to be my size for the next two weeks?” Blaine asked, stunned. “But what about your dad? You said family was the most important thing.”

“No, I said it was _one_ of the most important things,” Kurt said, feeling another blush rise to his cheeks. “The people we love are also important, and, well....I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you too, Kurt,” Blaine said, expression unreadable.

“I mean...I _love_ you, Blaine. At least, I think I do - I’ve never felt this way before. All I know is I wanted to become your size so maybe you’d think of me like that in return. And if you don’t, that’s fine - I still want to be friends, and there’s plenty of other human things I can expl - _rrr_.”

Kurt’s ramble was cut off by Blaine leaning in and kissing him, and wow, was he taller than Blaine? Weird!

“I love you too, Kurt,” Blaine repeated. “My friends keep thinking I’m crazy for turning down their blind date offers, but - I met you, and suddenly I didn’t want to date anyone else, even if being with you was impossible. Or at least, I thought it was impossible.”

“Blaine,” Kurt breathed before a strange gleam on Blaine’s skin distracted him. “Oh no, I got you covered in pixie dust!”

“Is that what I’m feeling?” Blaine asked, smiling. “And is that why I thought you were sparkling earlier?”

“Probably,” Kurt said, a little embarrassed. “It gets out of hand when I’m flustered or surprised.”

“I think I can live with that,” Blaine said, stepping forward for another kiss.

“Good. I kind of like you looking like me.”

“Well, since you used two weeks’ worth of magic to look like _me_ , it’s only fair, isn’t it?”

“You make a compelling point, Blaine Anderson.”


End file.
